Fae
This page is the list of Fae's that are currently in the universe of War of Legends. Kitsune These fox-like fae were created centuries ago by a Japanese Coven member to protect the immortals among them. Six elite ones have been chosen to protect the hybrids. They are a type of shapeshifter that start out as foxes and must stay that way for 100 years before they gain the ability to change into a teenage human form. Once they have a human form, the only have a orange fox shaped aura that surrounds them when they summon it. They slowly age and most will not look older than forty years old. After every century, they gain a new tail. The more tails the fae has, the wiser and stronger it is said to be. The Kitsune can have up to nine tails. Once it gains it's ninth tail, it's fox aura will become white or gold. Kitsune's are skilled fighters, who prefer bladed weapons over all else. Each Kitsune has one of seven elements they can use as well. The 7 are Celestial, Void, Mountain, Forest, Thunder, Time, and Sound. Void Kitsune's aren't used by the Coven as they want nothing more than to cause chaos and havoc. For the most part these creatures are immortal and are very hard to kill. The only way to kill one is to cut off their tails. Only one of the tails holds their power so losing only one may not kill the Kitsune. Their tails can cause them trouble when they become careless. It can be hard for them to hide them especially from other members of the supernatural. For some unknown reason, Kitsune have a hard time dealing with ash from mountains. They can not pass over it. Faerie A faerie or 'fairy' is known as both mythical and legendary creatures from European folklore. Some have been known to work along side the Coven since both mystics and faerie's have things in common. Faerie's love the earth and use it's energy to help them cast spells. They can usually control one earthly element but need a wand or staff to do so. Faerie's also need pixie dust to help them cast any spells. When they are not in need of the wand or the staff it turns into a sparkly tattoo on their skin. If a wand is destroyed in battle, only the Coven can make a new one. These fae have an attractive human appearance. They have wings, which can only be seen when they choose to show them or when they are about to fly. Flying for them is seen as teleportation. The wings are usually pastel or neon colors that tend to sparkle. Female faerie's are known for being petite with colorful eyes, usually in lighter color and most tend to have colorful hair. Male faerie's are harder to discern as a lot of them do not show themselves. They are known to be very playful, mischievous, selfish, and a bit of tricksters. Faeries give love nips as a sign of affection. Though they can confuse their words, a fairy cannot lie. A faerie will do a good deed for you but expect a favor in return. Oracle These fae are technically more human than any of the other fae, that could be because they started out human. For one to become an oracle, it must be born to two mystic parents. The baby cannot be more than a couple weeks old when it is blessed by black magic. The blessing will most likely kill whoever performs the spell and it doesn't always work. Oracles do not have anything other than a human form. Since they are immortal they don't age past their early thirties. They may be able to live forever but only if they're not killed. It is not hard to kill them, as they are easily harmed. Even their own powers could kill them if they are not skilled enough to use them. Oracle's have the ability to not only see anywhere in time but they have the power to manipulate it as well. Though manipulation of time is very dangerous and can create a large domino effect if one is not careful. Those who use their powers often enough are only slightly harmed by emotional or violent viewings. Possibly just a nose bleed. Since they have a power in telling the future, they can do things such as read tarot cards, tea leaves, and read palms. Oracle's are the strongest when it comes to seeing and prying into time. They've been characteristically know to be arrogant or shallow. Most will not look into time when asked without some kind of offering, as they see themselves as being blessed by the higher power. Fury Furies can create and feed off of anger and insanity. They stare into their victims eyes and their eyes glow red, causing the victim to feel that intense energy. It will continue until the fury decides they want to stop. It can only stop when eye contact breaks or the emotion has fried their victims brain. They can also talk their victims into doing violent things towards themselves and others. As they feed off the energy it can become an addicting high for some of them. Although furies aren't as strong or fast as some of the other fae they are able to make up for it with their agility. Daylight tends to hurt their eyes so they will always be wearing sunglasses during the day. However, they have excellent night vision. There's nothing these Fae care about more than they do their family. Family is everything to them and it generally means they have a large one. If they don't have one of their own, they tend to find people to make them feel as though they have one. There is nothing they won't do for the people they consider to be part of their family. It's best to not mess with anyone a Fury considers to be family as being at the end of their wrath isn't pleasant. Siren To most of the world, these fae are thought of as mermaid/merman. Waist up these fae are always appear as stunning human beings. Waist down out of the water, they have legs. However, these creatures do grow a beautiful shimmering scaled tail when water hits their bare legs. They're beautiful and deadly. Throughout lore, they have been known to lure sailors to steer ships towards their rocky demise. They do this with their beautiful enchanting voices. Sirens have strong vocals and most use it to their advantage in their daily lives. These fae all have their own hypnotic lullaby which they wrote when they were young, to put others under their spell. Once enchanted, it is really up to what the Siren has in store for how their victim fares. Most don't find pleasure in killing and tend to thrive off of being fought over as generally they've captivated more than one victim. Not only do their voices entice their victims, their looks and touch alone can be very enchanting. It is hard not to fall under a Siren's seduction. The only other being that is more seductive is a Incubus/Succubus. The only real way to stop a siren is to somehow block out their voice. Their other downfall is ultimately they gain their strength from salt water. They require it to heal if they are hurt. It isn't hard to hurt them as they are a weaker fae. Vengeance The Vengeance fae was once a mystic women or even man whose has been scorned by a lover. These mystics have performed a spell to transform into this fae so that they may get their revenge on the ex-lover. They have placed the spell within a mystical gem. Their ages are frozen at the time they have cast the spell as once they are the fae, they are immortal. The spell comes with a price, they cannot undo what they have done to themselves.These fae are now required to repay and serve others like them who have been scorned. Most do not realize they could be talking to a Vengeance fae as they'll appear human. As these clients rant on about what has happened to them. Once an 'I wish', is uttered they change form and grant a very literal wish for their unsuspecting clients. Most do not wish to show their woged form any other time than when they grant wishes as it is not an attractive look. They appear as if they've been skinned. Wishes cannot be stopped until either the vengeance fae is dead or their gem inside their mythical piece of jewelry is destroyed. Once one or more happens, things will revert back as if the wish never happened. If the gem is crushed, the Vengeance fae changes back into their human state. Losing all their fae abilities. Shapeshifter A shapeshifter transform itself into any person or animal that it comes in contact with. Once they have a visual, they are able to take shape. This means they can take form of someone who has died. The only problem with that is they can only duplicate voices they themselves have heard. Shapeshifters have no fae form but they do have an original human form which they can forget about if they have not changed back into them in a while. While shifted. they also have the same strengths and weakness of the person or animal. They also will share the traits and needs. As in they'll have to eat whatever the being they are duplicating eats. They may even share the attraction that being has for another. A good way to differentiate which is a shapeshifter and which is the real person is catch them on camera as their eyes reflect yellow on video. Even though they immortal creatures, they are still able to be killed. They are allergic to silver and the best way to kill them is to stab them in the heart. However, they have are susceptible to death just any human or animal would be. Incubus/Succubus The Incubus and Succubus are the most seductive of all the supernatural beings. They even outrank the Hybrids in their ability to turn heads. Incubus are the male and Succubus are the females of these sexually driven fae. They seem flawless and they are known to be obsessed with their own appearance. It works for them though because as soon as they step into a room, all eyes are on them. There aren't many who can resist the lure of these fae. This is helpful to them as they need sexual energy to keep them alive. Also the more sexual energy the stronger it makes them. This is why they'll tend to hunt in places where there is already plenty of lust floating around. The fae require physical contact, to ultimately seduce their victims to their will. This will also allow for them to be able to absorb the life force from the their victims. The fae's eyes will turn a slight blue and the life force drawn out will also be the same blue color. This can result in death for some if to much is drawn. Other fae are able to withstand more of there's being taken than humans. They can use this life force to heal themselves if they are injured or transfer it to other Fae to heal them. These fae are able to appear in dreams as well of those who are attracted to them. Within the dreams, they can achieve life force as well but they are extremely vulnerable and can be killed easily. Outside of dreams, they are also easily hurt by other fae and if not under the spell it is easy to kill them. Hexenbiest/Zauberbiest These fae are of German origin and their name translates to witch/warlock beast. Hexenbiests are female while Zauberbiest are male. They have affinity to magic, allowing them to create potions and do spells with ease. They are also all born with the ability to smell or sense magic, as well as telekinesis. Some have other powers depending on their lineage. They are able to appear in two separate forms, their Biest form and human form. Generally, they are quite attractive human beings and are able to seduce people with ease. However, they have normal human speed and strength. When they change, they look almost zombie-like as their skin decays, they have no eyes but that doesn't mean they can't see, and their hair turns silver. Humans tend to the find the Biest look repulsive which may be why they can sense even something off about them when they're in human form. For another Biest to be made, it has to be a hexenbiest and a zauberbiest mating. Yet, there is a possibility to create a half-Biest when a mystic sleeps with one or the other. It is impossible for any other species to produce a child with them. You can also create a Biest through a potion side effect and they are more dangerous then those who are born as Biest. They tend to be stronger and have more powers than just telekinesis. You do not need any special weapons to kill one but you can take away their Biest side with Slayer blood. Not many people know about it but if a Hexenbiest/Zauberbiest ingests Slayer blood they become human. They don't lose their ability to perform spells or create potions, though it isn't as easy as before. Some very skilled Biests can create potions to help them slow the aging process.